Ranma: Fatalism
by Kazuma20
Summary: Ranma helped save two sister's from there mother's killer and are adopted into the Saotome family. Five years later Genma is killed by Shampoo. What is Ranma to do?
1. The Murders

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu Style belongs to it original creator Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Ranma: Fatalism**

**Chapter 1**

**The Murders

* * *

**

_By: Kazuma20

* * *

_

A middle age man stands over the body of a woman dead stab wound through the heart. The woman beautiful brown eyes are lifeless her, body covered with a mixture of both dirt and blood, her beautiful long black hair is cover with her on blood.

The man has blood all over his hand he licked the blood from the palm of his hand and brought the blade to his mouth and licks it and chuckled "MMM! Blood never tasted so good as it does when it came from a live woman."

Two little girls one seven and the other eight were standing behind a tree they watched there mother get killed right in front of their young eyes. Their mother Heiko Shiro was dead. The run from behind the tree trying to get as far away as possible. The killer catches a glimpse of them.

"Hmm. So I had two little spies I need to take care of them." And with that the killer runs after them.

Ranma Saotome was eleven and traveled with his father Genma Saotome and older brother. Hajime Saotome was seventeen. 'It's good to have a big brother back after he left and went to Kyoto to train in the Hiten Mitsurgi -Ryu Style of Swordsmanship I thought I never see him again' He thought as he collecting wood for the campfire out in the open path he saw two young girls being chased by a middle age man carting a bloody butcher knife.

Ranma dropped the wood and runs to the clearing where the young girls were. The two girls fall down the man closed in for the kill, but before the killer could do anything he was roundhouse kick behind the head the man fell down landing on his own knife throw the heart dead.

"Are you's two okay?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." Both girls answered.

"What's your's name?" he asked.

"Tsukiko Shiro I'm eight."

"Yukiko Shiro I'm seven."

"Hi. Do you'll have a home to go back to?"

Tsukiko shucked her head no and replied," We are homeless."

"Oh. How don't you come stay with me, my brother, and my father?"

"Sure." Both girls replied.

* * *

It's five years later at the Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, China. Genma along with his two sons sixteen year's old Ranma and twenty-two year's old Hajime. Along with two girls Yukiko who is twelve and Tsukiko who is thirteen. Ranma and Genma were wearing a white martial art's gi. Hajime was worn a black kimono witch had the yin-yang sign on the back with a gray hakama he had a sword on his left side he also carried a long covered cloth with a sack thrown over his right side with the rope wrapped around his right hand. Tsukiko and Yukiko wore wearing nice dresses with small back packs.

"Father why are we bringing Ranma here?" asked Hajime.

"Get it throw your thick head boy we came here to train. So drop it Hajime!" screamed Genma as he turned his head.

The two girls snickered at Hajime who turned around and they stopped snickering at him and started whistling. The mountains in the background they stopped at a cliff overlooking a spring with bamboo poles sticking out. As the reached the base of the of the cliff the interred a valley with a small hut away from the springs they were greeted by a guide.

"Ah. Sirs and madams. Is Legendary Training Ground of Accursed Springs?" said The Guide.

All five stood there. Hajime was getting a bad feel from this place. As he talked to The Guide about the place.

"Are you prepared, Ranma?" asked Genma as they took off their backpacks.

"This Place isn't so impressive!" exclaimed Ranma.

"You very strange one, no, sir?" asked The Guide as he turned to them. "This place very dangerous Nobody use now. Is more than 100 springs here . . . and everyone has own Tragic Legend."

Genma jumped up while saying, "Ranma fallow me!"

"Father! I listen to the guide if I was you of what he told this place is dangerous!" screamed Hajime.

Ranma was already following his father who did not hear his older sons warning as he adjusted the belt of his gi.

"Ah! Sirs what is you doing?" asked The Guide.

Ranma and Genma land on opposite poles across from each other they were standing with the tips of their foot on the bamboo and get into stance.

"I won't go easy on you." said Genma.

"That's the way I want it." replied Ranma.

"Please sirs! Very bad if you fall into spring!" shouted The Guide.

Hajime watched and was mumbling to himself all the girls standing next to him heard " I really have a bad feeling about this place."

Ranma and Genma jumped at each other. Genma kicked down Ranma flipped over them placing two hands on his shin and kicked over him, then kicked him behind the head sending him flying into on of the springs with a splash.

"Gotha." replied Ranma as he landed on a pole above the spring. "Pop? What's up? We done already?"

Ranma got no reply and all you saw was the calmness of the water from the spring and airs bubbles come up and then all of a sudden a panda jumped out of the spring wearing Genma's glasses and his gi.

Ranma was surprised and stammered, "Yah! Wha–? Wha–? Wha–?"

"This is 'Shonmaonniichuan' (Spring of Drowned Panda) Theirs a Tragic Legend ver tragic, of Panda who drowned there 2,000 years ago!" exclaimed The Guide. "Now whoever falls in spring take body of Panda."

"Oh, No!" replied Ranma as the Panda swings at him.

"Yap that' the perfect curse for the old fool." said Hajime to know one in particular.

Ranma jumped over and replied "Wait a sec! You never said anything about--"

Ranma was cut off when the Panda knocked him into the other spring with a splash.

"Oh! Not 'Nyannichuan' (Spring of Drowned Girl)!" replied The Guide. "There is Tragic Legend, very tragic, of a young girl who drowned in Spring . . . 1,500 years ago! Now whoever fall in Spring . . . Take body of a young girl."

Ranma came up spited out some water an opened the gi to reveal the he was a she and had breast. "Uhhhh?"

"You see what I mean?" said The Guide.

"Great when mother gets her hands on the old fool she will kill him." replied Hajime and thought to 'I pray to the gods for his soul to reach nirvana. That when I will pour sake' on his headstone.'

Tsukiko and Yukiko giggled at Hajime statement of his brother who is now his sister. Yukiko thought Ranma as her father and Hajime as her uncle and Genma as her grandfather. For Tsukiko is was the same, but she thought of Hajime as a father and Ranma the uncle Since Hajime took care of her the most.

* * *

A few weeks later the group along with The Jusenkyo Guide in front leading them. Hajime was caring Genma's backpack he put his sack in the backpack and had the weapon strapped to his back. Genma and Ranma were walking behind the Guide and Hajime was walking with the girls.

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Ranma currently in female form.

"You're always hungry Ranma." muttered Hajime.

"Mr. Customers . . . This is Village of Amazons!" replied The Guide turned to them.

"Amazons? Howzat?" asked Ranma.

"This village woman very strong!" exclaimed The Guide.

They heard a pow and bam as they entered the village of the Amazons.

"Huh?"

"They show there skills now!" replied The Guide pointing.

He was pointing too two girls fighting on a log one was a beautiful girl with long lavender hair and was fighting a big girl. As the other one stuck the other girl blocked and then hit her knocking her off.

"Winning Martial Arts show is good honor." said The Guide smoking a pipe.

Ranma and Genma-Panda were both eating some food. Hajime was just standing there with Tsukiko and Yukiko by his side.

"That girl's got some serious power." exclaimed female Ranma who mouth was stuffed with food.

"Um . . . sirs what you eat?" asked The Guide.

"Hmm?" replied Ranma.

A boni-boni came struck downwards, but Ranma jumped over and landed on it.

You there! Woman and Panda! Why do you steal my prize! said the girl in mandarin.

"She says 'You there! Woman and Panda! Why do you steal my prize!'" exclaimed The Guide.

"Prize?" asked Ranma.

Every year this day is Martial Arts show. I am Champion now! said the lavender hair girl again in mandarin.

She says 'Every year this day is Martial Arts show. I am Champion now!'" exclaimed The Guide.

"Then if I defeat you, you've got no problem, right?" asked Ranma.

The Guide tells her what Ranma said on mandarin "She says."

Hajime asked in mandarin, "what's the girl name?"

"Here name is Xain Pu. Sir." replied The Guide.

Ranma and Shampoo stood on the log and Ranma kicked her off the log. The other girls were are shocked as Shampoo flew to the ground.

"He is won!" replied The Guide nervously.

"What so bad about that?" asked Hajime.

"Yes what so bad?" asked Tsukiko.

"They kill woman outsiders!" exclaimed The Guide.

Shampoo stood up. As the referee raised her hand. She walked to female Ranma put her hands on her face and kissed her on the right cheek. Ranma touched her right cheek withe her right hand and looked surprised. Shampoo just smiled at her with a shit eating grin.

The Guide screamed a horrible scream, "We must run, sirs and madam."

He grabbed Ranma's hand and ran away from the village. Hajime picked up both Yukiko and Tsukiko under each arm and ran after The Guide and Ranma fallowed by the Panda.

"Why in . . . ?" asked Ranma.

"You just got Kiss of Death!" replied The Guide.

"Kiss of Death!" asked a confused Ranma.

"Amazons have very big pride. Losing to the outsider is worst shame then death!" replied The Guide. "Kiss of Death promised. . . . To case you to the end of earth . . . and kill."

* * *

A few weeks later after Ranma defected Shampoo they thought they lost the 'Crazy Woman'. They were on the Outskirts of Shanghai they were making great time for the Ship back to Japan when out of know were Shampoo surprised attacked them as she went into a jabbing strike with her Chinese Broadsword on Ranma. Genma pushed Ranma out off the way, but didn't to move out the way and stabbed in the back as the sword penetrated through his stomach. The blade glistened with Genma's blood on it the other four could only watch in horror. Shampoo cursed in Mandarin.

Genma screamed in horror as the sword passed through him, "Hajime, as the oldest take care of your brother and the girls. Head to . . . the place in the ledger . . . it should be under the name Soun Tendo . . . " Genma spitted out blood asa Shampoo pulled the Sword out of Genma as he fell head first in the dirt.

Hajime throw Ranma there fathers backpack. Which he caught Hajime looked at his brother and smiled, "GO! Ranma get to the Harbor, and I will handle this."

"But brother--"

I SAID GO! NOW LISTEN!" screamed Hajime. Who was pulling the cloth of his six-foot tall weapon to reveal a Jumonji-Yari.

Ranma and the girls ran to the Harbor Hajime watched their deporting figures. He turned his head to face Shampoo.

"So here we are Xain Pu if you want Ranma you have to go through me to get him." replied Hajime coldly in Mandarin.

"Stupid male get out of my way or I will kill you!" she said to him.

"I can't do that I too much of an anachronist type to step aside and let you kill my brother its people like you that make me think your village is a backwards in old tradition and law." replied Hajime smiling.

She ran at him strikes vertical he parried the move off with a strike horizontal of his spear the weapons locked and Shampoo is pushed back by the force of the spear and Hajime control over the weapon.

Hajime and Shampoo were locked in arm combat he pushed. She slides on the dirt ground Shampoo dug her feet into the ground trying to push him back. Shampoo gritted her teeth here was a man a lot stronger then her.

He pares off the sword his Jumonji-Yari got stuck in the ground as he parried. Shampoo smiled think that he was powerless without his big weapon. She ran at him screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hajime let go of his weapon and put his right hand on the hilt of his sword and drew in from the sheath in one felt swoop. The two swords hit with a clang. Hajime hit the sword out of her hands the sword flow up into the air. It twirled in the air and stuck the ground as it hit the blade in the ground. She was shocked and Hajime took this moment of hesitation to kick her in the stomach.

Shampoo flies to the ground. Hajime sheathed his sword as fast as it was drawn. He pulled the Jumonji-Yari out the ground. He picked up his barely breathing father and ran.

When Shampoo got up she was mumbling "Stupid male dare get in the way of a Chinese Amazon's kill."

She was talking to no one because Hajime after knocking her down ran for the Harbor to catch up with Ranma and the girls. He had his spear strapped to his back and was carrying Genma's large frame as the ran down the street the blood keep pouring.

"Hajime my son you should let me died there. My son." replied Genma.

"Please father give me. More credit where credits due. I'm trying to save you." exclaimed Hajime.

"I know boy but you should have let me die there it was the only good fatherly act I could d-d-do f-f-for you or Ranma." said Genma as he passed out.

'Shit he's only got a couple more minutes left got to get to the boat fast.' thought Hajime as his father 'ki' energy died down fast and rapidly. 'Shit even if I make it he will still die, but I got to get him back to Japan he will not be buried in this country as long as I have breath I will do all I can to see that. For mother because she will want to pay her respect. If we ever find her.'

They were reached the boat as it was leaving port Shampoo was a couple minutes behind him as he reached the end of the pier he jumped up still holding his fathers body, he caught the metal railing he pulled himself up one handed and throw his father over and he pulled himself up onto the deck. Hajime slumped down against the railing, he turned his head and saw Shampoo who stood on the edge of the pier. He stood up and picked up Genma body and walked to the Medical Room of the ship. He open the door to the room and saw the doctor as he sat in his office. He placed his father on the table and the Doctor came see.

"Doc is there anything you can do?" asked Hajime.

"Nope he's already on the verge of death and will die soon." replied Doc.

"Okay. But what will you do with the body after he dies?"

"We have a Morgue like facility on board we can store it there after he dies."

"Okay I would like that Doc. I'll come back later. I must find my brother."

Hajime bowed to the Doctor and left. It did not take him long to find Ranma he was sitting in the bow of the ship with Tsukiko and Yukiko. Hajime walked to them. The two girls notched him walking to them he stopped in front of Ranma.

"How are you dealing with this brother?" asked Hajime knelt down by his brother.

"Brother how will we handle this with fathers death?"

"I really do not know that what I'm trying to figure out right this moment Ranma. By the way do you still have dads backpack?"

"Yes here." replied Ranma as he handed Hajime the backpack.

Ranma walked off with the two girls fallowing him.

Hajime took the pack opened it and started digging throw it to find what he was looking for and found the ledger. He pulled it out and started reading it.

'Hmm. It seems this is a journal of all of father's miss conducts over the years of Ranma's training very nice peace of information. It also seems he also engaged Ranma to about 15 different families, but the family he holds as a number one priority is?'

Hajime turned the next page and it was ripped out off the ledger like someone was trying to hide something from him. "What the hell is this?' thought Hajime. 'Wait the page that tells the address of our mother has been ripped out of the book the S's and T's this is getting bizarre. Why would that be missing from the ledger for that matter? The more I think about it the more it gets crazy I know mother's name and that she lives in Tokyo, but that's all. It's going be like finding a needle in a haystack.'

Hajime was broth out of his thoughts when he felt that it was got cold and you could see on the horizon the sun started to disappear it left an orange-red color in the sky as it went down.

Ranma found Hajime as he was coming to the room with their fathers pack in hand. They both enter the room the two girls were just siting there. In a morbid state of mind.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Ranma. When they both sat down.

"Hmm. We can still continue your training. I'm as skilled as father. So that should not be a problem." stated Hajime.

"All right." replied Ranma.

"Also I got five scrolls I was going to give when we get back to my home, But know is a good a time as any I learned these scrolls myself and they are not very hard to learn."

"Good. The Amazon that killed our father. I doesn't matter what he did to use will pay for what she did with her own life. I will see to that." exclaimed Ranma darkly.

"Ranma what your talking about jinchu. I must say that she does deserve whatever you do." said Hajime.

So when do we start?" asked Ranma.

"After we hit main land Japan in about a week so try to relax."

"Sure brother."

Tsukiko and Yukiko were still seated talking to each other. Trying to keep themselves occupied and not think about what they saw on the outskirts of Shanghai.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Well this is one of the two stories I'm working on. I took me five months on and off to write this chapter. I was debating if I should let Genma die in China or have him paralyzed from the waist down. As you can tell, I killed him off. Well don't worry he might reappear do to flash backs. As for the title **_Fatalism_**. Well that it's just a play on words that beliefs that all events are predetermined and inevitable. All well. This is Kazuma20 signing off see you later. 


	2. Arrival in Japan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu Style belongs to it original creator Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Ranma: Fatalism**

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival in Japan

* * *

**

_By: Kazuma20

* * *

_

_**Time: 4:00P.M.**_

The Ship docked in Kanazawa. Four people out off all of those passengers disembarked from the ship one were wearing traditional Japanese cloths with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a long weapon in the other. The other guy was wearing a Chinese long sleeve shirt rolled up and black kung-fu pants him to, had a backpack on. Two girls fallowed them one had bluish-black hair with a small backpack. And the other had long black hair in a ponytail, and they both had blue eyes. And two of them look like they haven't slept in five days.

Genma's body was sent to the local Funeral Home where he's body was buried on top of a hill in a cemetery that over looked the harbor. A head stone in front of Ranma and the two girls.

"Hey guys." stated Hajime walked from behind them with a bag in it was a long bottle and inside the bottle was a crystal colored liquid. He stopped in front of the grave stone.

They turned around then stepped aside. Hajime pulled out the bottle unscrewed the top and poured it over the grave stone.

"Father should not reach Nirvana without the taste of good sake' on their lips." he replied.

The sake hit the grave stone as it went down. He pulled it up after pouring half the bottle, he then brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig of the sake' he then pulled it away and put the top back on.

"So where do we go from here, brother?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know." answered Hajime.

The two girls were speaking to each other. While Ranma and Hajime debated on where to go next. Yukiko asked, "Were, do you hope we go Tsukiko?"

"I don't know."

"I hope we go to Hokkaido."

"Yeah!" screamed Tsukiko.

Ranma turned to them and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"We were talking about where we would like to go Ranma-obisan." replied Tsukiko.

Hajime turned around and looked at the three of them as they talked to each other. 'Father without you things will never be the same even thought you would sell out your own kids at the drop of the hat. I guess we got to do something about all these engagements. I just need time to think.'

"Hajime-papa, Hajime-papa." called out Tsukiko.

"What is it Tsukiko?" asked Hajime after he shook his head.

"Let's head for Hokkaido I said." replied Tsukiko.

"Sure why not it's only 427 miles or 687.043 km away." stated Hajime.

" This gives time to train right brother?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." said Hajime picking up his fathers old backpack and walked away from the grave with his large weapon one hand and bottle in the other hand.

He turned around and looked at Ranma and the other before stating, "Well what are you three waiting for let's get moving than."

Ranma sighed picked up his pack and fallowed after his brother. Tsukiko and Yukiko ran to catch up with Ranma and Hajime.

* * *

Hajime walked down the hill and headed for the local post office with his Jumoji-Yari in a metal case padlocked. He entered the post office and headed were a woman with long black hair with a blue stick on each side face in her hair. 

"Miss I would like to ship this to Tokyo." replied Hajime.

"Okay. What's the address?" she asked.

"Here." he replied and handed her the address he put the long metal case on the counter.

She pulled out a long cardboard box. He put the case in the box. And she tapped it up and tipped in the address he gave her and then printed it out on a label and tapped it to the box. He handed her the money for the postal and stamps.

"Thank you. It will be shipped." she said and bowed as he exited.

* * *

Hajime walked out of the post office. Once outside the four of them continued too, walk to the city limits. They walked till it was close to dusk and they were in the woods the sun was about to go down in an hour. 

"Ranma let's stop her for the night and it's also a good place to train, because it away from the city." stated Hajime as he dropped the backpack on the ground.

"Sure." exclaimed Ranma doing the same. "Brother you have been very tight lipped about these five scrolls."

"All in good time Ranma. All in good time." stated Hajime. 'But I want to ask you something first do you know how to control Ki energy Ranma?"

"Yeah. I just can't throw it that's all why?" he asked.

"Because to do these five you need absolute control of your Ki energy. It'll teach you how to control it better and maybe even throw it. Do yo know the difference between pure Ki and emotional Ki?" asked Hajime.

"No why what is the difference?"

"To get control of your ki you can use your strongest emotion witch is why it's called 'Emotional ki' which is a shortcut to pure ki. Pure ki is a golden color or blueish golden color. While Emotional is based on the emotion. Like hate would be pitch black. Anger would be red. Confidence would be blue. Depression would be green. Gluttony would be orange. And lust would be a pinkish color. Out of all the one's I named the one's that most destructive is hate, anger, and depression these it at your soul. Also, emotional ki can be addictive if used too much by a person. With me so far?"

"Yeah I got the gist of it brother."

While pure ki is harder to channel it get's easier over time and could stop your aging completely if you have perfect control of it. It will start as a small ball, but will get bigger as you get better control of it and add more power to it. With pure ki you can do more things and a lot more destructive than emotional ki."

"Father though me how to use my ki in speed, strength, and jumping." stated Ranma.

"He did, but we are going to take it a step further and produce a battle aura as well as throw ki projectiles."

"I know how to produce a battle aura already brother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Then can you channel it into your fist?"

"No, that I don't know how to do."

"Good. The first scroll I have is called the 'Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken' I read it while we were on the boat coming back to Japan from China. I mastered it already and the two others. Here you go." stated Hajime and tossed Ranma a scroll which he caught. "So get started."

"All right." replied Ranma getting up.

Hajime watched Ranma walk off his thought turn to something else. 'Without father around those this means I effectively become head of the clan? It does mean so I will take whatever heads our way. But we still need to find mother.'

Hajime walked to grab some logs and dragged them back to the campsite and then made another trip to get two more. He set them in a square asked the girl to make a circle with some rocks and get firewood while he set up the tents.

Tsukiko and Yukiko ran of to do what he asked of them. Ranma was kneeling in front of a fire. Hajime came and throws Ranma a bag of chestnuts.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"To do the move in the scroll brother."

"Oh."

Hajime walked away and started to set up the two tents for the four of them. When he finished, he saw that Tsukiko and Yukiko had done what he asked. He pulled out a box of matched and lit the wood on fire there was also a stream near by he went get some water. And had a pot full he set up two small metal pipes on each side and on in the middle with the pot hanging over the fire.

He had the soup going and sat on the log. Hajime cut up some meat, then some vegetables in it as well as some noddles in a beef broth.

Tsukiko sat next to him reading a copy of an old book Hajime had at home in his study. They had a light attached to eat so she could read at night.

Yukiko watched Ranma try to pick chestnuts out the fire of his own. She was also waiting for supper to be served.

To be continued . . . in Chapter 3.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. It's not one of my priority stories since I got only three reviews for the story. It takes priority after Behind These Eyes, Vermillion, and A Ghost Free to Love being the one I'm working on the most. So updates will be sporadic. Also I don't know where to go with this story. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. Also tomorrow is the Championships of the AFC and NFC in the NFL after that Super Bowl XL I can't wait for this. 


End file.
